


[Podfic] break through the grey

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Bonding, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Allison and Klaus break the mould.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] break through the grey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [break through the grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862572) by [mediocretrombone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocretrombone/pseuds/mediocretrombone). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/break-through-the-grey/%5BThe%20Umbrella%20Academy%5D%20break%20through%20the%20grey.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/break-through-the-grey/%5BThe%20Umbrella%20Academy%5D%20break%20through%20the%20grey.mp3) | 6 MB | 0:08:04  
M4A |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-8-30/113618639-44100-2-aef6c7e57093b.m4a)  
  
| 6 MB | 0:08:04


End file.
